In general, prior proposed closure panels for vehicle roofs on passenger cars, vans, recreational vehicles, and the like have included sliding panels, hinged non-removable panels for partial opening of the panel, and hinged panels adapted to be locked in partial opened position and adapted to be completely disengaged with the roof to provide an unobstructed roof opening. In the latter type of closure panel, which concerns the present invention, the location of the hinge axis and the maintenance of suitable pressure on gasket material against which edge margins of the panel bears is very important. Ease of removal and disassembly from the vehicle is desirable.
In one prior proposed construction of such a closure panel, an exterior hinge having an exterior hinge axis was provided, the hinge construction including a T-shaped hinge element provided with an opening in the widened stem of the T which received a tab provided on a frame member of the opening. The extensions of the T provided pivot elements engaged with a frame member. Disengagement of the T-hinge element, when it was desired to remove the panel from the roof, was difficult because disassembly of the T-hinge element with the tab required further pressure against the adjacent resilient gasket on the frame member and such pressure resisted disassembly of the hinge with the frame member. Further, in such prior proposed hinge construction, when the closure panel was partially opened, the sealing pressure against the gasket was decreased because of the location of the hinge axis. Such prior proposed hinge means for a closure panel on a vehicle roof included disadvantages of rattling when partially opened because of wind resistance and insufficient pressure against a resilient sealing gasket, no adjustment was provided for securing desired pressure against the resilient gasket in such partial opened position, and disengagement of the hinge means with the roof frame member was difficult and not quickly, readily accomplished.